Rocky and Bullwinkle meet the Hobbit
in a place in the medeivel days a mytchal place called Middle Earth in a town called Hobbitown is a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins who enjoys his peaceful home and he receives a visit by Rocky and Bullwinkle and a wise wizard named Gandalf visits them with a group of dwarves who tell them that an evil dragon named Smaug has stolen their jewels and took over the lonely mountain and killed King Under the Mountain that night Rocky and Bullwinkle head out with Bilbo Gandalf and the dwarves into the wilderness afetrwards they encounter trolls that catch them and get ready to cook them but Gandalf brings up the sun which turns the trolls to stone and in the lair they find stolen weapons and take them to rivendale and the elf leader Elrond tells them its not troll weapons but instead goblin weapons so they ravel to the misty mountains but monsterous evil goblins attack them and take them to their leader the Great Goblin who is furouis that they have orcist the goblin cleaver but glamdrig the thorhammer kills the Great Goblin and Gandalf leads them to safety and Bilbo falls in the hole deep down in the hole on a cold dark lake is a slimey frog like creature named Gollum who is eating fish but discovers Bilbo and gets ready to attack him and Bilbo finds a ring and puts it in his pocket and Gollum gives him riddles the deal is if Gollum wins Bilbo is his dinner but if Bilbo wins Gollum will show him the way out and the riddle and Bilbos riddle is what is in my pocket which makes Gollum furouis and goes to show Bilbo something in his lair but cant find it and Bilbo puts on the ring to become invisible and Gollum searches his whole cave but than Bilbo runs off with his ring Gollum than accuses Bilbo of stealing cursing him Bilbo makes it safely out of the cave and he Rocky Bullwinkle Gandalf and the dwarves encounter the goblins again riding on their wolves they chase them up trees and start to burn the trees with fire but the eagles rescue them afterwards Gandalf goes with the eagles while Rocky and Bullwinkle stay with Bilbo and the dwarves but in mirkwood they are attacked by vicouis killer spiders but Bilbo uses his sword against and names it sting and rescues the dwarves Rocky and Bullwinkle and fights the spiders off but the wood elves capture the dwarves and Rocky and Bilbo shows Bullwinkle the ring and they use it for invisiblity the Elven King than orders to have the dwarves and Rocky and locked up untill they tell the truth but Bilbo and Bullwinkle break them out and ride in barrells leading to laketown and a tall man named Bard informs them of the dangers of Smaug and Bilbo Rocky and Bullwinkle enter Smaugs lair and Smaug informs that he has the treasure and that he is strong dangerous and deadly and that he was delighted to kick the dwarves out of their home but after discovering a goblet he accuses them of being theives and gets ready to attack laketown but the Thrust has seen Smaugs weakness and he flies to laketown meanwhile Smaug attacks burns laketown with fire and the bird informs Bard of a scale missing and he shoots an arrow into Smaugs chest killing Smaug causing him to fall into the lake but aftewards a rivalry between the dwarves the elves and the humans is born and Rocky and Bullwinkle sit with Bilbo but Gandalf shows up and the goblins attck again but the eagles destroy the goblins and Thorin has been killed during the war afterwards Bilbo returns home keeping the ring a souviner and Rocky and Bullwinkle wave goodbye to Bilbo and Gandalf and head back home the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films